Other Morello
by Rockey16
Summary: What if there was another Morello? Luna Morello is in jail for helping and protecting her sister like she always has. In jail she meets the love of her life Nicky Nichols.


Luna Morello is sweet and soft hearted. She is likable, easy going, chipper, and optimistic most of the time unless someone messes with her sister which landed her in jail. All she wanted to do was make her little sister happy so when her sister needed her to 'get rid of' her 'boyfriend' she was there for her.

"That's it?" asked Luna as she was ready to take the new inmates up the hill. "One more coming, hold on" said Moskovitz the bald guard said as he went and got another inmate. "My zipper is broken." said the blonde women. It's easy to tell that she has never been to prison before or has ever done anything bad in her life "First time down?" Luna asked her even though it was obvious.

"My first time here?" she asked "Oh, no, your first time in prison?" Luna elaborated. "Oh... yeah." she says feeling embarrassed. "It's not so bad. Everyone's okay. It's easier for me because I have my sister. You gotta watch out for the stealing. So what's your name? Your last name. Everyone uses last names here. I'm Morello and that is Watson." Luna explained as she pointed to the girl next to the blonde.

"Chapman" she told her. "And how much time you got, Chapman?" Luna said wanting to get to know the girl. "Fifteen months." She told Luna. "Oh, that's not so bad. I got 34, but I'm hoping with good time it'll be less." Luna said.

Luna POV

After showing the new inmates to their rooms I go look for my girlfriend Nicky. "Hey babe" I say as I find her in her bunk. Two of the new Inmates got roomed with her. "Hey sexy. I missed you" She tells me as I lay in the bed with her. "I missed you too" I tell her and I give her a kiss. "Lets go to the Chapel and I can show you how much I missed you?" She asks and she looks at me with her sexy brown eyes. I don't say anything I just grab her hand and pull her to the Chapel.

Once we make it behind the podium she starts to kiss me. She pulls her lips away from my mouth and drag then down my neck kissing and ducking as she goes. I start moaning.

"Mmm, Nicky, yes. That feels good." Nicky takes a long lick from at my sensitive spot on my neck. "Oh baby do something you have me aching right now." I start grabbing at her clothes. "Off" I demand. "I want to see you" I tell her.

As we both take our clothes off she starts sucking my nipples "Jesus fucking Christ, Nicky. Keep sucking baby. Oh, please keep going." I beg her. I can tell Nicky had no interest in stopping as she puts her fingers in my panties and not hesitating in slipping two fingers in my swollen lips finding copious amounts of my liquid heat. "Is this all for me baby? Did I do this to you? Did I make your pussy this wet?" She asks as she moves her fingers in me faster she knows the word 'pussy' turns me on.

Her words are making me more wet "Yes Nicky baby it's for you, it's always for you baby." I tell her as I pull her hair needing something to hold on to. "More" I beg as she goes faster.

I start rocking against the fingers inside me. I am embarrassingly close to coming. "Fuck i am so close baby. Suck me harder, I need it harder" I tell her. She starts moving her fingers faster and harder and bites my nipple knowing that will get me there faster. My hips start moving along with her fingers. "Oh, yess just like that" I tell her ""Your going to make me cum baby" I moan. She bites my nipples and that does that for me. "MMMM… Fuck… Oh Fuck… Yes… Fuck Me, Baby" I practically howl around her magic fingers.

As I come down from my high turn us around and push her against the podium "As much as I would love for you to take me we have to go to lunch" She tells me as I kiss her neck.

**Cafeteria **

We make our way to the cafeteria and we see my sister and the new girl Chapman. As we sit down Nicky inturpes there conversation "Piper, you can't be taking advice from a nun and a hippie." she said and I slapped her shoulder for being rude. "By all means, seek out the supreme wisdom of the junkie philosopher." Responded Yoga Jones to Nicky's insult. "I pray for you, Nicky." Is what Sister said.

"Aw. I pray for you, too, Sister. I lust after you, Yoga Jones, those sinewy arms. You gotta love a yoga body." Nicky joked and I giggled a little. "You should come to class. Watch me chaturanga." Said Yoga Jones and I know Nicky will never go to a Yoga class. "That whole common room smells like farts. It kinda takes away the magic for me." She said "You like pussy, Piper? Or you prefer pipe as your name suggests? I'm feeling some Sapphic vibes coming off you." I give Nicky a look when she says the word Pussy because she knows what that word means to me. "Oh, leave her alone." Sister defended. Nicky smells her fingers and I almost moan knowing she can still smell me on them. "Come on, Sister. You know you would've gone my way if you hadn't married Jesus." Before Sister can respond Red comes over and hands me, Nicky, Jones, and Sister a yogurt. "Thanks Red." Me, Sister, and Jones say while Nicky says Mommy instead of Red. "She's your mom?" Chapman asks.

"Ah. Maternal figurehead. My actual mother lives in Brazil with her boyfriend, Paolo, who destroys rainforests and collects photorealistic art. She is a cunt. I am an embarrassment." She explains to Chapman.

After Lunch Nicky and I are spending time in her cell. "I love you" Nicky whispered in my ear. I giggle "I love you too Nicky" before we can do anything else I realize it's time to go. "Damn baby I gotta go almost count time" I say and I give her one last kiss before I go.

**Morning Time**

I wake up to Nicky shaking me "Come on babe lets go shower" She said as she pulled me out of bed. "Okay. Okay" I say and grab my things that I need to shower. Once we get into the shower Nicky pushes me against the shower wall and immediately gets on her knees and starts eating me out and all I can do is lean my head back and moan.


End file.
